This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle restraint systems typically include at least one airbag assembly having an inflator that is responsive to a sensor for identifying and reacting to an impact event. When the vehicle experiences an impact event, the sensor detects the impact and sends a signal to the inflator, whereby the inflator generates a volume of gas for inflating an inflatable cushion to protect occupants of the vehicle.
While the inflator is responsive to a signal received from the sensor, an initiator or squib is typically disposed between the sensor and the inflator and receives the signal from the sensor. The signal from the sensor may include a pulse of electrical energy that, when received by the initiator, ignites a quantity of pyrotechnic material disposed therein. Ignition of the pyrotechnic material disposed within the initiator provides a rapid burst of energy that initiates operation of the inflator device and thus, inflation of the inflatable cushion.
During assembly of the initiator, inflator, and/or vehicle, electrostatic energy may accrue on the initiator. Such electrostatic energy may migrate into the initiator and may interfere with proper operation thereof. Minimizing exposure of the initiator to electrostatic energy helps ensure that the initiator will operate as designed.